LOTM: Heroes United S3 P2/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen arriving in Sequin Land with Shantae all in their disguises) Alex: *sigh* Nice to be here again. Jessica: Yeah. It's one of the more peaceful worlds around the Multiverse. Jack: Probably THE most peaceful at this rate. Shantae: Well maybe not THE most peaceful. We do have our monsters and pirate attacks. But its easily one of the most beautiful. Erin: Totally. ???: WOW!! THIS IS AMAZING!! (The Defenders are all confused by that voice till they see Raynell looking in awe) Raynell: This world is beautiful! Rose: R-R-Raynell??? Alex: Wait what?? Raynell: So cool! Jessica: R-Raynell? Raynell: Huh? Oh hey guys! Alex: Uhhh, w-what are you doing here? Raynell: Oh I saw you guys getting ready to go on an adventure so I thought I'd join you! Alex: Umm.... Erin: D-Did you tell your mom about this? Omega: Or your dad? Raynell: Nope! Defenders:...… Alex: Miles? Can you send Raynell home? Miles: I'm on it. Raynell: What?! No no I don't wanna go back! I wanna go with you guys! Miles: Raynell. Alex: We can't risk you getting hurt. Raynell: I'm not gonna get hurt! And I told you wanna be a hero! How can I be a hero if I don't see action!? Rose: Raynell sweetie- Raynell: *Gets on knees* Please? Omega: Raynell- Raynell: Please? Alex: Raynell- Raynell: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Alex: Alright alright! Erin: You can stay! Raynell: *Gasp* Really?! Alex: Yes just settle down! Raynell: *Jumps in the air* YAAAAY!! Shantae: Aww. She's so energetic. Emily: Tell us about it. Kyle: It's like she never has an off day. (Raynell then goes and hugs Alex) Raynell: Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this Alex! Alex: Ah okay okay Raynell please chill out! Raynell: *Lets go* Come on then! Let's go! …… Where are we going!? Jack: Good question. Shantae? Shantae: Ah right. Follow me. I'm gonna take you to the Targhuls. They are currently staying in one of the old buildings in Scuttle Town. Alex: Alright. Erin: Lead the way. Shantae: Come on. (Shantae leads the group into the town. They take in the sights as they walk. After a bit of walking they meet with Shantae's uncle) Shantae: Hi uncle! Mimic: Ah Shantae. You got the Defenders. Good. Shantae: Are all the Targhul's inside? Mimic: Yep. You're free to talk with all of them. Alex: Got it. (The Defenders then head inside the building where they find a bunch of male Targhuls sitting inside) ???: Huh? ???: *Gasp* It's the Defenders! ???: Oh at last we're saved! Alex: Whoa. That's a lot of Targhuls. Mina: Oh look! They're are even some infants around! Raynell: Oh man that's awesome! Omega: huh. This is a little odd though. Pearl: What's odd dad? Omega: They're all males. No female Targhuls. Pearl: Huh? (Pearl and the others look around, noticing all of the males) Pearl: Hm, weird. Shantae: Right. I brought them all like you suggested. So will you finally tell us what's going on? Alex: They didn't tell you? Shantae: No. They said they wanted the Defenders to come and help. Erin: Okay then. *Steps up* So what's going on guys? ???: It's our nest. ???: The females, they....they kicked us all out. ???: They made all of the male adults homeless, even the infants! ???: *Sad cooing* Rose: Wha??? The females kicked you out!? Mina: Why would they do that?! And to these cute little guys! ???: We don't know. Everything was fine one day, then suddenly all the females got together, chanting a bunch of stuff and kicked us all out. Jack: That's... weird. ???: You're telling us. Alex: Well, where's the nest at? ???: Here. We drew a map. (Alex takes the map) ???: Please talk to the females. We wanna go home... Shantae: Oh these poor guys... Erin: Hey Shantae. You think you can stay in town while we deal with this? Shantae: Hm? why? Alex: There might be a pirate attack while your gone. Shantae: That's… A good point. Are you sure though? Jessica: Yeah! Just leave it to us Shantae! Shantae: Well alright then. Good luck guys! Jessica: Thanks! Alex: Let's move then guys! (The Defenders all take leave as they start heading for the nest) Erin: This is gonna be interesting. Jessica: Say Alex, you think the others back home are okay? Alex: Yeah why? Jessica: I mean, you know Spot and everything. Alex: Oh I'm sure they can handle him! He's only a baby you know. Raynell: An adventurous baby that's for sure. Omega: How adventurous? Raynell: Weeeeell…. (Meanwhile back at the Mansion) Ruby: Spooooooooooooooooot! Where did you go dummy!? Josuke: Any luck yet? (The others back home are seen in the house looking for Spot) Ruby: No nothing yet! Okuyasu: Man, this kid must be good at Hide and Seek! Ruby: Yeah but we're not playing that right now! Yang: We just wanted to feed him was all! Ruby: Spot come on! We have food! Weiss: Spot! Come on out now, or no candy! Ruby: Weiss! Weiss: Shush! *Whispers* I'm trying to scare him out. Ruby: Oh! Weiss: Yeah you heard me little man! If you don't come out, I'll hide your candy somewhere you'll never find it! Ruby: Come on Spot! I can't stop Weiss if she takes your candy! Josuke: Hey little guy! *Pulls out chocolate bar* I got a chocolate bar for ya! Okuyasu: Yeah kid! Come on out! (The group receives no response) Yang: Ah man, where is he?? Ruby: You don't think he crawled off somewhere to die do you?! Weiss: What?? Ruby: *gasp* Oh no! What if he's trapped!? Trapped and can't get out!! HANG ON SPOT! I'LL FIND YOOU!! *Speeds off with her super speed* Okuyasu: Whoa! Josuke: What the hell was that?? Yang: That was Ruby's semblance. Josuke: Semblance? Oh yo mean those super powers you girls got? Yang: You got it. Okuyasu: Well I didn't expect her to be that fast. Josuke: Me neither, and we've seen some weird Stand Powers on our adventures. Okuyasu: Yeah we- (Ruby then speeds back into the room) Josuke: AH!! Ruby: He's not in there either! Yang: Jeez where is he? Ruby: *Falls to her knees and cries* SPOOOT!! PLEASE BE OKAY!! PLEASE GIVE ME A SIGN THAT YOU ARE OKAY!! (Spot's cooing is then heard) Spot: *Cooing* Josuke: Hm? (Suddenly Blake starts walking in carrying Spot) Blake: Ruby. Why was Spot wandering around? Ruby: *Turns around* SPOT!!! (Ruby speeds up, takes Spot and hugs him) Ruby: Oh SPOT!! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!! Blake Huh?? Josuke: Wait what? Okuyasu: He was with Blake the whole time?? Blake: I... Just found him wondering around. Yang: Where did you find him? Blake: On the floor. In the hallway. Everyone:...... Ruby: Oh. Weiss: Seriously? He was there the whole time and you didn't see him?! Ruby: I was too worried! Weiss: *Sigh*.... Blake: Well, he's here now. Spot: *Cooing* Ruby: Hmm? What is it Spot? (Ruby sees Spot wanting Josuke's chocolate) Ruby: Oooh you want candy huh? Spot: *Nods and coos excitedly* Josuke: Alright, here. (Josuke walks over and gives Spot the chocolate who eats it all with ease) Spot: *Giggles* Josuke: Wow he's strong eater huh? Ruby: That he is. Isn't that right buddy? Spot:... R...R... Ruby: Hm? Spot: R....Ru...Ru...By. Ruby:...... Spot: Ruby..... Ruby:.... *Slowly makes a giant smile* SPOT SPOKE!! SPOT SAID HIS FIRST WORDS!! DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT!? Okuyasu: Ah! Josuke: Yeah yeah we heard it, calm down! Ruby: HE SAID MY NAME!!! SPOT SAID MY NAME!! Spot: Ruby.... Ruby: *Gasp* HE SAID IT AGAIN!! Yang: Aww! Josuke: Well that's cute Ruby! Okuyasu: Yeah! (Ruby then hugs onto Spot, happy that he's finally spoke his first words) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts